A Chance for Love
by AlphaOmega
Summary: What happens when Videl and Gohan had twins, pan and an original character. What happens when he disappears soon after birth will they be able to continue there lives trying to keep it a secret or will the past come back to haunt them.
1. ProlugeDisaster

****

Title: A Chance for Love  


****

Author: _AlphaOmega_

Rating: _ PG-13 offensive language rating may go up in later chapters_

Story Brief: _What happens when Videl and Gohan had twins, pan and an original character. What happens when he disappears soon after birth will they be able to continue there lives trying to keep it a secret or will the past come back to haunt them._

****

Author's Note:_ Everything is going to take place earlier so basically gohan and videls kids are borned during the end of the freeza saga, so basically everyone is older. I just thought of this while I was in school. It may not be my first fic but I never completely finish or started any of my other stories so im going to try my best to finish it. So please tell me if you like this story I accept flames or any words that would help me in my writing. I may have spelling errors but I am trying my best to write accurately. This is going to be Third Person Omniscient (don't know what that is just ask me in a review.) and may change it to First Person later in the story._

***

"PUSH Videl", the doctor delivering the baby said.

Videl tried with all her might to push the baby out but sayians aren't a walk in the park. She was sweating up a storm when finally a baby came out.

"Congratulations Mrs. Videl it's a girl." The doctor said while handing her the baby.

The doctors direction was focused were he saw a glowing light and realized there was another baby to be delivered. "Mrs. were going to have to deliver another baby it appears your going to have twins."

"Here we go again" Videl said very tired from what she had to do but wanted to see her other baby. She tried her best and she finally delivered both of her kids. She stared at awe as she looked at the babies. The boy looked a lot like Goku. While her daughter looked a lot like herself but had some features of her father. She looked up when Gohan entered the room. 

Gohan gazed at the two baby's in Videl's arms. He slowly walked up to her and beheld the two most beautiful things he had ever saw. He glanced up at Videl and said "there beautiful".

"I guess they got that from their father's side." She said smiling.

"What are we going to name them?" He asked.

"How about Pan for the girl and the boy Raijuu" she asked

"Yes there perfect." Gohan said.

The thing that was abnormal is that Raijuu was a super sayian when born. They stayed there for hours at the end just watching their kids and of course there family and friends came to congratulate them and to see them. After a few days on the day it was time for them to go home something terrible happened.

Raijuu was sleeping then all of a sudden his ki flared and started to drop dramatically. This scared Gohan and Videl so he quickly took Raijuu to Bulma's and asked for help. She quickly put him in a regen take. Everyone was all startled about the information and tried to comfort Videl and Gohan. That night it started to rain which fit the mood everyone was feeling even Vegeta who thought of what would happen if all this was to happen to bra (yes she is born already about 2 months earlier.). No one could really sleep that night but instead ponder what had happened and hoped for Raijuu to survive.

The next morning Bulma gave Gohan and Videl some bad news that last night lighting struck the power generator and that Raijuu disappeared she said holding back tears. Gohan quickly ran to the med. bay and was only welcomed by the silence and the faint beep of the heart monitor. 

***

To Be Continued…


	2. Freeza?

****

Title: A Chance for Love  


****

Author: _AlphaOmega_

Rating: _ PG-13 offensive language rating may go up in later chapters_

Story Brief: _What happens when Videl and Gohan had twins, pan and an original character. What happens when he disappears soon after birth will they be able to continue there lives trying to keep it a secret or will the past come back to haunt them._

****

Author's Note:_ Pretty simple chapter occurs after this all occurred about 10 years during the android saga and bra and pan are 13 years old don't ask how they just are_

***

A young girl was running through the traffic and crowds of people heading towards her destination. She slowed down from a run to a walk as she gazed up at the huge building of capsule corp. no matter how many times she looks at it she is still always amazed. She walked up to the front door and knocked waiting for it to be answered. The door opened and a girl in her teens is revealed behind the door. 

"Hi Bra", pan said

"Hi glad you can make it", bra said back.

"So what are we going to do on such a boring day." Pan said

***

Gohan tapped his pen on his desk trying to concentrate on his paper that was due to his boss. He qlanced at his pictures on his desk and looked at one that pained him. The picture of his son. He remembered that day perfectly and it saddened him so. They tried to wish him back but the dragon said he was still alive. So they asked if he could be brought back but yet the dragon said it was within his power because his son was in a different dimension. He remembered all his failed attempts to try and make a device to transport a person from dimensions. 

He finally accepted fate and continued his life the best he could even though he would sometimes think of what his son would be like and look like. That's when he felt a similar ki. It was the ki of someone he hated freeza. He thought he was dead because his father killed him on namak. Also no one knew were goku was they tried to wish him back but he didn't want to come. So gohan got up and flew to capsule corp to were he felt the Z-Fighters joining up at.

***

__

To Be Continued…


	3. Whose this guy and Goku's back?

****

Title: A Chance for Love  


****

Author: _AlphaOmega_

Rating: _ PG-13 offensive language rating may go up in later chapters_

Story Brief: _What happens when Videl and Gohan had twins, pan and an original character. What happens when he disappears soon after birth will they be able to continue there lives trying to keep it a secret or will the past come back to haunt them._

****

Author's Note_: Ok im going to try and make longer chapters and this one is basically the trunks saga but it isnt trunks that comes back remember that everyone is older than normal like gohan is married with videl and have a 13 year old daughter and a missing son during trunks saga. This chapter is also devoted to Sayiangirl*dbz*dbgt sense she is my only reviewer and probably my only reader so this ones for you._

***

As Gohan arrived at capsule corp. everyone was waiting for him. They all looked up as he entered the room. They each carried a face that read of worry. Gohan just looked at them and tried to smile but couldn't. The memories of what happened on namek were to much. His daughter, pan, almost died and he lost his dad. He wished his dad was there but he didn't want to come were ever he was.

"Do you think its him", he said.

"Yes ill remember his ki anywere but the question is how is he still alive, didn't kakarrot kill him on namek." Vegeta said.

"Well guys lets go and pan your staying this time I don't want a repeat of what happened on our trip to namek," gohan said.

"Come on dad you know I can hold my own besides you might need my help you never know," she retorted.

"fine but you better be careful or your mother will kill me," he said.

The group blasted off into the sky heading towards were they felt freeza's ki. Before they arrived they landed a little ways back so not to be seen. Bra also came along because Vegeta insisted that his daughter be with him so he could protect her at all times no matter were she was.(A/N: you probably saw this episode its kinda of a remake of that but theirs still some surprises left to be seen.) As they slowly climbed up the cliff keeping their ki surpress so there scouters couldn't track them. They all peered over the top and saw what brought them horror to them just the year before. They each glanced at each other and signal to attack. As they were about to strike they felt another ki other than Freeza and the big guy next him.

A kid about seventeen years old showed himself. He had purple hair kinda of like trunks (remember that trunks is born and is about what like 23) but had the complexion of goku. (I think you all know what's going to happen) He appears to be talking to them and before they knew it all of freeza's thugs were on the ground dead. Freeza seemed to be getting angry and he flew up into the air and threw a giant blast similar to the one he used on namek to destroy it. The mystery guy(not so much of a secret) seemed to be losing but to everyone's shock turned super sayian and blasted it into outer space. He attacked freeza chopping him up into itty bitty little tiny (see were im going) pieces and blasted these pieces into even smaller pieces and so forth until he was gone.

He turned his attention to the bigger man and they began to talk. The mystery guy gave the big dude his sword and the big dude attempted to slice the guy with the guys own sword. The mystery dude (getting tired of hearing that yet.) got his sword and blasted the big dude into little itty bitty yet even littler pieces (I love saying that). He went back to his original form and headed towards the Z-Fighters hiding place.

Vegeta was pissed of and began cursing (while holding bras ears shut so she cant hear of course) on how he became a super sayian and who he was yatta yatta ya. The mystery dude said he couldn't tell them whose his name was yet. Bra was ranting on about him being a mystery man (arggggggggg how many times have I said that so far). 

The guy said he knew were goku was going to land and everyone went up in smoke wanting to know how he knew goku and how he knew were he was going to land. He just smiled nervously and said ancient cooking recipe. Everyone was confused at his answer while the guy grinned to himself. 

"Follow me if you want to know were he is or stay here and try to figure out what I just said." He said. (o ya I just remembered that krillen is still a lonely bald person living with the perverted old man weeping in his own depression so that basically means marrons not born yet and he is not married with 18 yet………)

Everyone follows him except goten who is still thinking of what he just said but brushed it off and hurriedly catches up. The mystery dude (sigh I know its getting aggravating aint it) sat down on a rock and waited for the 'Gang' to show up. When everyone arrived he threw open a capsule and a frig popped up and he offered people a drink and a lot of people took the offer. (kinda like a rerun aint it). 

Everyone waited for what seemed for ever until they felt a power that they recognized and jumped up onto there feet and started acting like giddy children because they couldn't wait because they all knew that it was goku. As the space pod landed with a thud onto thy ground and thy doors opened and a figure stepped out. 

***

__

To Be Continued…


End file.
